Adeus
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: "Adeus" ela sussurrou, e esperou que o vento carregasse suas palavras de volta à Nárnia de sua infância. Susan centred.


_**Adeus**_

**Sinopse: **"Adeus" ela sussurrou, e esperou que o vento carregasse suas palavras de volta à Nárnia de sua infância. Susan centred.

**Disclaimer: **As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, e todos sabem disso, obrigada.

* * *

Os risos são os mesmos – é a primeira coisa que ela pensa ao olhar as crianças brincando na sua antiga rua. Dois meninos e uma menina correndo por toda a extensão da calçada, desviando aqui e ali dos pedestres que lhes lançam olhares aborrecidos por causa da algazarra.

Susan apenas sorri. Ela nunca gostou das brincadeiras, de correr e pular e rir sem motivo aparente. Desde pequena ela gostava de se portar como uma dama, sentava-se ao lado da mãe na sala de estar, ajudava a servir o chá e sorria para os convidados, maravilhando-se ao ouvir histórias sobre viagens a Paris e em como ela estava crescendo e se tornando uma jovem adorável. Seus irmãos sempre acharam essas coisas perda de tempo.

Talvez seja por isso que ela continue parada lá, os olhos acompanhando aqueles três que – sem se darem conta - lhe trazem lembranças ainda muito recentes, abrem feridas que mal começaram a cicatrizar. Mesmo assim, ela não faz questão de sair, por algum motivo maluco ela sente que deve estar ali, como se para confirmar uma teoria que ela nem mesmo sabe qual é. Mas como a razão não tem lhe trazido conforto, Susan decide ceder ao impulso, somente desta vez, e continua a observar.

A garotinha é mais nova do que os outros dois; maiores e mais rápidos. Ela grita seus nomes quando é deixada para trás na corrida, e eles a esperam. Susan acha o gesto meigo. É exatamente o tipo de coisa que Peter e Edmund viviam fazer por Lucy, o mesmo cuidado de irmão. Ela deixa escapar um suspiro pelos lábios maquiados. Pensar nos nomes deles dói, mais do que ela imaginava.

Mas, de qualquer modo, todas as crianças se parecem com eles ultimamente. Ela pensa que talvez esteja ficando louca por causa do luto. Ela passou tempo demais chorando e se lamentando, discutindo consigo mesma uma infinidade de 'e se' que poderiam ter acontecido para que seus irmãos continuassem consigo.

O maior de todos e o que mais lhe apavora é o que teria acontecido se ela os tivesse convencido a acompanhá-la em sua viagem. O sorriso que se forma em seu rosto é melancólico, porque ela já sabe, mesmo que empenhe todas as suas forças para fingir o contrário, qual seria a resposta. Peter, Edmund e Lucy não gostavam das mesmas coisas que ela, não pensavam como ela e certamente também não faziam as mesmas escolhas que ela. Sangue e sobrenome pareciam ser as únicas coisas que ela tinha em comum com eles.

Mas eles ainda eram seus irmãos. Ela ainda os amava. E a dor era enorme.

_Pobre e fútil Susan, presa em um mundo de vaidade._ As palavras cantaroladas na voz de Lucy, em uma espécie de provocação sempre que elas estavam se preparando para dormir, agora a faziam engolir em seco. _Você não consegue entender_ ela rebatia, um sorriso jocoso nos lábios enquanto observava a expressão descrente da irmã, _quando for mais velha, vai perceber a beleza disso tudo. _Afinal, qual era o problema em querer crescer?

Lucy não tinha mais essa possibilidade, nem Edmund ou Peter. Eles a haviam deixado, ido embora para um lugar cujo nome assombra seus sonhos, que a alcança até mesmo quando está acordada. _Nárnia_. Ela se pergunta, por um breve instante de insensatez, se este não é seu castigo por ter deixado de juntar-se a eles em suas conversas, toda noite ao pé da lareira, sobre esse país mágico. Mas ela não poderia estar sendo castigada por algo que nem ao menos acreditava.

Nárnia não existia. Nárnia era uma fuga da realidade. Nárnia era uma terra de fantasia inventada por quatro irmãos que estavam longe de casa e em tempos de guerra. Susan Pevensie vivia de realidade, não havia lugar para ela em uma Nárnia de sonhos. Para Susan só haviam corpos despedaçados de um terrível acidente de trem.

Ainda assim, única coisa que ela realmente lamenta é que não houve tempo para despedidas.

Ela pensa que Aslan, o Grande Leão, poderia ao menos tê-la deixado vê-los uma última vez, dizer que os amava e que ela não se importava em ser deixada para trás, mesmo com toda a dor. Mas iria sentir saudades, tantas saudades.

"Adeus" ela sussurrou, e esperou que o vento carregasse suas palavras de volta à Nárnia de sua infância.

* * *

**N/a:** Faz tempo que eu queria escrever algo sobre a Susan, então espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu nunca engoli essa história de que ela não foi para Nárnia porque se preocupava muito com roupas e maquiagem...anyway, deixem reviews!


End file.
